The Unseen Heroine
by Eidolon
Summary: A variation of "The Raven" featuring Xena.


Disclaimer: Xena is the property of Xena: Warrior Princess and MCA / Universal. No copyright infringement is intended through the use of this character, and no money will be made from the following poem. This poem has been written only for the entertainment of its readers, but it remains the property of the author. If the poem is reproduced, no money should be made from it, and the author must be recognized. 

This General Fiction (no sub-text) poem is rated PG-13. 

This poem is a variation of "The Raven" by Edgar A. Poe (1809 - 1849). The spelling of Athena corresponds to the spelling in Edith Hamilton's Mythology. 

Title: The Unseen Heroine 

Author: Eidolon 

While upon a solstice query, as I wandered, eyes so bleary From many a long and sleepless night of fears ashore- While I plodded, nearly gasping, suddenly there came a rasping As of someone also gasping, gasping for a breath and more. "'Tis a weary soul," I muttered, "gasping for a breath and more- A weary soul about some chore." Ah, distinctly I remember all the fears I shan't dismember, And each separate angry shadow with its wrathful creeping gore. Eagerly I fought my sorrow; vainly I had fled the 'morrow With the hope that I could borrow -borrow for my love ashore- For my young, enchanting maiden whom Poseidon cast ashore- Lost to me for evermore. And the silent sad unseemly tussling of each shade for certain Stilled me -willed me to my somber thoughts of she once cast ashore. So that now I kept repeating, with my heart so fiercely beating: "'Tis some weary soul completing a most unpleasant chore- Some weary wayward soul completing a most unpleasant chore; This alone and nothing more." Wearily I'd wait no longer; any friend might make me stronger. "Sir," said I, "or Madam, pause, as you set about your chore. Please excuse my grasping, though you're also vainly gasping, For a breath my friend you're gasping, gasping 'bout some chore. And well I know the burden, such weight I can't ignore." Shadows crept, but nothing more. A step before the shadows leering, weak I stood there trembling, peering, Hoping, fearing fears no man has feared before. But no one had I woken; my heart again was broken, And the only words there spoken were my whispered words, "No more." This I offered, and the shadows offered back to me, "No more." Only this and nothing more. Back along my pathway turning, all alone despite my learning, Once again I heard a gasping of a soul about some chore. "I doubt," said I, "I doubt 'tis a friend who walks about. Let me see then who's about, who's set about this chore- Let the shadows part at once; who's set about this chore? 'Tis the trees and nothing more." Vainly now I sat to mutter, when, with ragged gasp and shudder, Down there flew a winded owl whom Athena must adore. For days in flight it seemed he had journeyed till he found me, And with a screech untimely, perched upon my score- Perched upon my song of Xena set to music score- Perched, and gasped, then nothing more. Then this winded bird was riling the pages from my filing, With a grim, unmatched demeanor intent upon my score. "Though thy act is quick and craven," I said, "art sure no maven, Beastly wicked hateful maven intent on Ares' chore. Tell me what thy purpose is, is this Athena's chore?" Quoth the owl, "Search the shore." Back I stumbled most insanely once this fowl spoke so plainly, For its answer had such meaning -such relevancy bore. I saw my love agreeing, my young, enchanting being That I'd been cursed with seeing this bird about his chore- Athena's bird upon my tribute set to music score With such a thought as "Search the shore." But the owl, sitting only on the written score, seemed lonely Despite his words, as if those only in hope he could implore. He said nothing as I muttered; I rose my voice but stuttered- Then drew a breath and uttered: "My love was cast ashore- Long now have I wandered since my love was cast ashore." Then the bird said, "Search the shore." Hoping this beyond a token, with my heart so badly broken, "Perhaps," said I, "it follows Athena's godly chore. Directed to fly even faster in light of my crushing Disaster The wind and rain he'd master till my burden he then bore- Till the deepest of his hopes with burden well he bore Of searching -'Search the shore.'" But still the bird was riling the pages from my filing, So up I stood with pack in tow to search the distant shore. Then, my hope within me rising, I found myself at length surmising If a spell there was disguising the words this owl bore- What this grim, unfailing, godly, wise, and winded bird with chore Meant in saying, "Search the shore." There I stood my face expressing my timid mind's retreat to guessing What this bird with flashing eyes would show me on the shore. This alone I stood considering, my aged hopes within me withering, Like a man insanely blithering beside his chamber door, A jaded man beneath a Raven above his chamber door Whose only word is "Nevermore." Then I saw the sky grow lighter, summoned by a godly fighter Whose supple, sandaled, winged feet had graced the distant shore. "Friend," I cried, "the goddess sent thee -by thy wings Athena gives me Knowledge spoken plainly of love once cast ashore! Welcome, oh welcome this omen of Xena, this owl and his chore!" Quoth the owl, "Search the shore." "Xena, princess, muse of peace! -can you make this nightmare cease!? Can you make this nightmare cease of she once cast ashore? Show this man without his maiden if his fate is sorrow-laden. Shall my fate be sorrow-laden if again I search the shore- A fate so sorrow-laden if again I search the shore?" Quoth the owl, "Search the shore." "Xena, princess, muse of peace! -can you make this nightmare cease!? Can you make this nightmare cease of she once cast ashore? Noble princess, brave, empowered, will you one day say you showered On the heart of I, a coward, my hope of love ashore? Show me -show me now my love- my only love ashore!" Quoth the owl, "Search the shore." "Forgive my leave," I said departing, "I must be off, so sweet this parting." I ran at length with pack in tow as Dawn embraced the shore! Show me, Dawn, no simple token of what Athena's bird hath spoken! Leave my wish, my hope unbroken! -show my love ashore! The screech it echoed in my heart, and would for evermore, The owl pleading, "Search the shore." Then the sea, forever shining, watched me pining, watched me pining While I sang my song for Xena as I ran along the shore. For no longer was I dreaming, my face with tears was streaming At the sight of my love beaming at Dawn upon the shore, My maiden saved by Xena beaming now upon the shore- Returned to me for evermore! The End 


End file.
